Bird lady
by Skovko
Summary: Wrestlemania 2020 is pirate themed, and Vince has an idea for Roman's entrance. Roman has agreed as long as he gets to find the right bird and makes sure the bird won't suffer in any way. His search has led him to a bird sanctuary and a woman working there.
1. Vanilla cupcake

Roman couldn't help but smile at the woman walking straight towards him. Despite only having heard her voice over the phone, he just knew it was her. Rust red, straight hair that went down to the middle of her back. Grey eyes that seemed to look right into his soul.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"Hello, Robin," he said.  
"Yeah, stupid to ask if it's you. I know it is," she said.  
"You said you'd never watched wrestling before," he said.  
"I hadn't. Not until last night. I had to see who I would be working with so I found a Wrestlemania match with you," she said.  
"Which one?" He asked.  
"Against some ugly ape man. You were bleeding all over the place," she said.  
"Brock Lesnar," he grinned. "Yeah, no one really likes him."

He kept soaking in her entire being. He already knew from the phone calls that she was special. Her voice alone had done things to him that no voice had ever done before. This was also why he had called her several times with weird questions that really wasn't important prior to their meeting. He just wanted to keep talking to her.

"I got just the parrot for you," she said. "Follow me."

Wrestlemania 2020 would be pirate themed. Vince had gotten the idea that Roman should have an entrance with a parrot. At first Roman had been against it. He didn't think animals belonged in the ring. He had ended up agreeing as long as he found the parrot. He wanted a trained one. One that wouldn't be scared around that amount of people. And one with a trainer that would guarantee him that the parrot didn't suffer in any way.

That's how he had ended up finding Robin. She was one of the workers and trainers at the bird sanctuary. She specialized in parrots so his phone call had been directed to her. He had told her what he wanted, making sure she knew about his concerns so that she didn't think he was just a rich man wanting his way. She had told him yes and asked him to come today with a weird request of bringing a vanilla cupcake. Homemade. She had told him he would fail the test if he bought one from a supermarket. What test that would be, he had no idea.

"Right this way. He's in my office," she said.

He looked at some of the giant bird cages outside before stepping into the building behind her. There weren't birds inside. Whoever this bird was, he probably was special to her. She opened the door to her office and Roman looked at a beautiful military macaw that was sitting on the back of her office chair. The bird studied him curiously.

"Roman, this is Horus," she patted the parrot. "Horus, this is Roman."  
"Horus?" Roman chuckled. "I like where your head is at. Can I pat him?"  
"If he wants it. I never force my birds to do anything against their will," she looked at the bird. "Roman is a friend. He brought you a cupcake."  
"Cupcake!" The bird squawked.

Roman laughed lowly at that. He knew parrots could talk. Cupcake was a word Horus understood. It all made sense now. The test was to see if Horus would accept Roman. He opened the small container he had with him and took out the cupcake. He looked at Robin and she nodded with a smile. He walked over to them and held up the cupcake. Horus quickly dove into it.

"You passed," Robin chuckled. "He would have known if you had bought a cheap one. He doesn't eat those. Alright, we can work together."  
"That sounds great," he said.  
"Do you wanna see the place?" She asked.  
"I'd love to," he answered.  
"Horus," she said.

She pointed at her shoulder and the bird jumped up to sit on it. They walked out of her office and outside again. Roman looked at Horus while they walked over to the first cage.

"Aren't you scared he might fly away?" He asked.  
"He'll never leave me. He only feels safe around me. He refuses to acknowledge any of the other birds here. We've tried. Believe me, we've tried hard. He doesn't wanna be around any of his own species. He only tolerates other people when he sees I approve of them," she said.  
"What's his story?" He asked.  
"I wish I knew. We came in one morning and he was left in a box outside the gate. We didn't have security cameras back then. Poor thing had almost no feathers left. He had a broken leg too and he was scared shitless. He tried biting anyone that got near him except for me. For some reason he took a liking to me right away," she said.

She reached a hand up and gently scratched Horus' throat.

"He's my special boy. He doesn't live here anymore. He lives with me. He goes to work with me everyday," she said. "His kind really shouldn't be kept in captivity if you ask me. I wish I knew who had him and broke his leg."  
"Why? Would you break their leg as revenge?" He asked.  
"Karma's a bitch," she smirked. "You'd be surprised the lengths I would go to to keep my birds safe."

Roman smiled warmly at that. There was so much passion in her voice when she talked about her birds. To see that protective side of her almost made him hard. That was a woman of his dreams. Someone who loved what she was doing in life and willing to fight for the things that mattered to her.

"So what do you need him to do?" She asked.  
"Not much actually. It's just for my entrance. I'll have him on my shoulder or arm. Whatever he feels comfortable with. You'll be close to the ring to take him back out before the match starts. It's just for show really," he said.  
"That's easy. All we gotta do is make him comfortable around you," she said.  
"And how do we do that?" He asked.  
"We hang out," she answered. "Dinner at your place tomorrow night?"

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. She had balls too. He liked her more and more.

"Did you just invite yourself on a date in my house?" He asked.  
"I don't eat fish and obviously not any type of bird either," she said.  
"Will beef do, bird lady?" He smirked.  
"Yup, that's fine," she smirked back. "Give me your address and I'll be there at 6."


	2. Approval

Roman heard the car pull up in his driveway next day just before 6 PM. He walked out to open the front door. He was smiling at the sight of her getting out of her car. Horus followed right after, getting himself comfortable on her shoulder. Roman was amazed this bird just followed her blindly and never once tried to fly away to get its freedom. His eyes dropped to the sleeveless, army dress that reached below her knees. It looked like she was trying to match the bird.

"Hi, Roman," she walked up to him.  
"Hi, Robin. You look great," he said.  
"I try," she winked. "Mmm, I can smell it all the way out here. It smells good."  
"Yeah, dinner's ready. Come inside," he said.

Almost an hour later they were still seated at the table with empty plates in front of them. The talk flowed natural between them. Horus just enjoyed himself, going on his own little adventure in Roman's home but always staying close to them so he could find comfort in Robin if it was needed.

"So what made you want to work with birds?" He asked.  
"Well, as you can probably guess from my name, my parents were into birds. We would often go bird watching in the weekends. For them it was just a hobby and a way of having family time. For me it became a passion but the birds in the woods didn't cut it for me. I wanted something bigger," she said.  
"Bigger," he smiled. "I looked into the military macaw yesterday after meeting Horus. He's small compared to what they normally are."  
"Yeah, someone didn't feed him right. He was all kinds of messed up when he was left outside work," she sighed. "I can't do anything about his past. I can only make his present and future better."  
"You already are," he took her hand and squeezed it. "He relies on you and he loves you. I see it. He keeps coming back to the door behind you to make sure you're still there before he continues going through my home. And speaking of, he's there again."

She turned her head and looked at Horus that stood in the open door.

"It's okay, Horus. I won't leave you here," she said.  
"And I got dessert for all three of us," he said. "Let me clear the table first."  
"I'll help," she said.

They quickly cleared the table. He opened the fridge and took out a tray of cupcakes.

"I also read up on what they eat so I took a chance and put blueberries in these," he said.  
"You're spoiling him," she giggled.  
"I want him to trust me," he said.  
"He already does. He would not have left my side at all during dinner if he didn't," she said.

He smiled proudly at that. She knew this bird inside out. If she said there was trust there, he believed her. They walked back to the table and he put the tray down.

"Call him in here," he said.  
"You do it," she said.

There was a look of challenge in her eyes.

"Horus!" He called. "Cupcake!"  
"Cupcake!" Horus squawked.

The bird came in to join them fast. He jumped up on the table next to Robin and waited patiently.

"And he got manners," Roman chuckled. "Here you go, big boy."

He placed a cupcake in front of Horus who immediately dove into it.

"I don't think you two will have any problems working together. He likes you," she said.  
"And you?" He asked.  
"I already liked you during our phone calls," she answered.  
"Me too," he said.

He moved his chair a bit closer and placed his hand on top of hers, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"I really liked you from the first second I heard your voice," he said.  
"I could tell. You kept calling with the most stupid questions," she said.

Horus raised his head from his cupcake and looked at Roman.

"He's watching me," he said.  
"He doesn't approve of every man. My last date he literally chased out of the house within minutes. I had leftovers for days since I had cooked for two," she said.  
"What will he do if I try to kiss you?" He asked.  
"Only one way to find out," she challenged.

He smiled warmly and leaned in slowly. He didn't wanna move too fast in case he scared Horus somehow. He was expecting the bird to make some sort of commotion when his lips touched hers but nothing came. When they broke apart and looked at the bird again, it was back to eating its cupcake.

"He approves," she said.  
"Good boy," he grinned. "And you, bird lady, do you approve or do I need to try harder?"  
"You might wanna try again just to make sure," she said.

He leaned in for another kiss, pulling her over on his lap while kissing her.

"Better?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure," she smirked. "Maybe take me to the bedroom and try even harder."  
"Oh, you're about to get it!" He grinned.


	3. Wrestlemania

**APRIL 5, 2020**

Roman stood ready in gorilla. No one was standing too close to him. He had asked for a bit of space so that no one would scare Horus sitting on his shoulder. His music started and he walked out on the ramp.

He quickly glanced at Horus to make sure the bird was okay. Of course Horus didn't seem to be bothered at all. As long as he felt safe, he didn't care what happened around him. For a long time only Robin could make Horus feel safe. That was until Roman came into their lives.

Horus was a smart bird. No doubt about it. Roman had no doubt that Horus knew from the first time they met that Roman was the one for Robin. Even before Roman and Robin knew they would fall in love, Horus knew. And not only did the bird know, he also approved of it. And over time he had grown to love Roman, just as Roman loved Horus.

Roman walked down the long ramp with all the screaming fans around him. He kept his focus on the ring until he finally reached it. He walked over to the red haired woman standing close by. His woman. Robin. Horus jumped from Roman's shoulder to Robin's shoulder.

"I love you," Roman mumbled lowly.  
"I love you too," she mumbled back.

He really wanted to kiss her in that moment but he knew he couldn't. That would have to wait until after the show. Instead he jumped up on the apron, climbed up on the middle rope and did his signature pose. He looked down at Robin who smiled back at him before she and Horus were being escorted back out by a security guard. She would wait backstage for Roman's match to be over.

He knew it from the first second he heard her voice on the phone. She was special. How important she had ended up becoming in his life since that Summer day back in August he hadn't known back then. He just knew she was special.

In January she put her house up for sale and moved into his. Her and Horus arrived on a Sunny day. Only her smile shone brighter than the sun. Horus had made his way to his playroom. A room Roman had created over time after they became serious. This was Horus' home too. He didn't want the bird to feel any less important to Robin just because Roman was part of their lives too.

"Thank you," Robin thanked the security guard.

She had been escorted to a quiet room where she could watch the match on a monitor. The Usos were waiting there along with Naomi and Tamina. Horus knew these people and he was alright with them.

"Ready to see your man win?" Naomi grinned.  
"Always," Robin grinned back.


End file.
